Sentimientos Humanos
by Lyzbeth92
Summary: Ciel giro la cabeza ahora los labios del mayordomo estaban demasiado cerca, miro sus ojos… eso ojos eran un mar rojo... -Mi alma… es todo lo que te importa ¿verdad, Sebastian? ... Ciel version my lady xD
1. Un baile en el palacio

Sentimientos humanos

Eran como las siete de la mañana y a través de las blancas cortinas de un ventanal se dejan ver algunos rayos del sol.

En la habitación grande y lujosa dormía profundamente una hermosa señorita de 17 años, entre las sabanas de seda descansaba la última de los Phantomhive: Ciel.

Entre sueños y suspiros la calma de la habitación se un rompió en un ligero golpeteo a la puerta, entrando de esta un guapo mayordomo vestido con traje negro, su piel era blanca, como el fino mármol tallado a mano se perfilaban rasgos encantadores en su rostro, sus ojos dos joyas misteriosas con un rojo intenso profundo como la sangre, su boca eran dos carnosos labios tentadores y su cabello era tan negro como la noche sin luna y estrellas. El era… tan solo un mayordomo… un demonio mayordomo Sebastian Michael.

Camino con andar elegante hasta el lumbral de la cama de Ciel Phantomhive, la cual dormía placenteramente, su piel blanca destellaba entre las sabanas, sus ojos eran azul zafiro como dos estrellas en el firmamento, su cabello casi del mismo azul. Sebastian se quedo un largo minuto contemplando la imagen de su ama durmiendo, esta suspiraba cada cuanto y su pecho descendía y ascendía lentamente debido a la respiración.

Sebastian enajenado con esa imagen pronto salio de ese estado, camino hacia el ventanal y abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz del sol entrara de lleno en la habitación, sin embargo Ciel no despertaba por lo que Sebastian camino regreso a su cama y se sitúo del lado derecho de esta y con voz suave la llamo:

-Señorita, despierte – pero Ciel no respondía y tampoco daba señales de haberlo escuchado – Señorita Ciel, vamos despierte – volvió a llamarla solo que esta vez se aventuro a sentarse en el borde de la cama y moviendo ligeramente el hombro de la chica – es hora de despertar Señorita, hoy tienen una junta muy importante.

Ciel respondió abriendo lentamente sus ojos azul zafiro se llevo su mano izquierda a uno de ellos en ademán de tener sueño. Se incorporo sentándose, no tenia buen aspecto se sentía enormemente cansada, le dolía la cabeza y había un pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Buenos días, señorita – le dijo Sebastian aun sentado al borde de la cama sirviendo una taza de te.

Buenos días Sebastian – pronuncio Ciel en un hilo de voz, lo que inmediatamente noto Sebastian.

El mayordomo dejo la taza ya servida en un pequeño buró al lado de la cama y poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Ciel noto el calor…

¿Qué haces? – cuestión la ojiazul, desconcertada alzando la cara para ver a su mayordomo.

Mmm... … parece que tiene algo de fiebre Señorita – le dijo acto seguido se inclino tocando con su frente la de Ciel, provocándole un tremendo escalofrío.

Sus miradas estaban muy juntas esos ojos carmesí eran una invitación a perderse en ellos. Ciel miro hacia otro lado rechazando dicha invitación no quería, pero realmente deseaba perderse aunque fuera por dos segundos en el misterio de esa mirada carmesí. Su corazón dio un vuelco y el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumento.

-¿Le pasa algo Señorita? – al parecer Sebastian noto el nerviosismo de la chica y de cierta forma eso le agradaba. Ella alzo la mirada por primera vez

- solo me siento algo mareada – le contesto sin mas

- disculpe esa pequeña intromisión – le dijo sonriente y se separo de ella, poniéndose de pie – 38 grado, me temo que tiene fiebre – sentencio

- ¡Fiebre! – grito sin ganas – pero tengo junta, no puedo tener fiebre .

- no se preocupe por eso Señorita, yo me encargo – dijo poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho haciendo una pequeña reverencia – usted descanse – dicho esto la arropo y cerro ligeramente la ventana.

- Supongo que no me queda de otra – dijo en un suspiro, odiaba sentirse tan débil.

- Seguro es solo un resfriado, vera que mañana se sentirá mucho mejor – se aproximo de nueva cuenta a Ciel se inclino sobre su rostro y acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de la chica tan delicadamente como su esta fuera de porcelana y pudiera romperse al tacto mas fino, Ciel se sonrojo aun mas y otra ves el corazón resonó fuertemente en su pecho – trate de descansar un poco – le dijo sonriente, Ciel se limito a asentir las palabras se le quedaron trabadas en su garganta, miro los ojos del mayordomo, este a su vez, le sostuvo la mirada y volvió a sonreírle. Se alejo de ella y camino a la puerta. Por ultimo dijo al salir: - por favor no vuelva a desviarme la mirada Señorita – dicho esto la puerta se cerro, impidiendo que Ciel formulara la respuesta.

Entonces Ciel se quedo completamente sola, con las ultimas palabras de su mayordomo resonando en su cabeza ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?, si la noche anterior cometió esa intromisión si pudiera se alejaría de inmediato de el pero, ¿podría hacerlo? Ciel recordó la noche anterior, la invitaron a una fiesta de disfraces cortesía de la reina, por lo que no podía dejar de asistir.

Su disfraz era de gitana: una falda azul marino larga, un top del mismo color con los bordes dorados dejando al descubierto su vientre, lagos listones amarrados a su cintura que tenían destellos de colores y caían alrededor por toda la falda, siete pulseras amplias en su muñeca izquierda que sonaban cada ves que estas se movían, en su cabeza llevaba una pañueleta también con los bordes dorados y el cabello azul ondulado suelto y en sus pies unas sandalias algo cómodo y simple. Claro no podía faltar el antifaz.

A la gran fiesta asistieron duques, marqueses, condes, personas de agrado de la reina, Ciel era intima amiga de su majestad, ella era su persona de suma confianza por lo que la mandaba a misiones tan peligrosas y secretas que si no fuera porque Sebastian estaba ahí ella no saldría viva.

El baile no se hizo esperar Ciel fue sacada a bailar muchas veces por varios caballeros no cabía duda ella era hermosa, eso lo sabia Sebastian quien no dejaba de vigilarla. Después de tanto bailar Ciel se escabullo hacia una de las habitaciones del gran palacio, como ella lo visitaba mucho lo conocía a la perfección. Así fue como subió las escaleras dejando atrás la música, reduciéndola a una lejana tonada; ya en la habitación la cual tenía un balcón con vista al grandioso jardín lleno de árboles y rosas rojas hasta un pequeño laberinto de paredes de piedra.

Ciel disfrutaba la vista, el viento soplo através de sus cabellos ella suspiro profundamente, dirigió su vista hacia el laberinto

Recuerdo la primera ves que entre en el – pensó en voz alta – me perdí – dijo riendo en sus adentros.

Me hubiera gustado estar ahí – Ciel no se movió conocía la voz de su mayordomo perfectamente así que ni siquiera se sobresalto

Seguramente me habrías sacado de ahí – ella seguía mirado el paisaje

Su usted me lo ordenaba lo hubiera hecho – Sebastian se acerco y se quedo un paso atrás de Ciel, su voz era calmada

Y ... ¿Si no te lo hubiera ordenado? – volteo a verlo quedaron frente a frente, ese alto mayordomo que le provocaba algo adentro cada ves que hablaba a solas… ese mayordomo que no se separaba de ella en ningún instante … ese que siempre sabia donde estaba … el era Sebastian un simple demonio mayordomo

Hubiéramos recorrido juntos ese laberinto hasta salir – dio el paso faltante esta vez el cuerpo de Ciel estaba entre el barandal del balcón y el cuerpo de Sebastian.

¿Como le haces para encontrarme siempre? – volvió a girar su cuerpo y a estar de frente al paisaje el corazón comenzaba una carrera

Es muy simple – le dijo sonriente, puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, esta al sentir el calor de aquellas manos através de los guantes le causa estremecerse.

¿Cómo? – ella tenia curiosidad

La presencia de su alma es algo que no puedo dejar de sentir – cada palabra lleva un misterio consigo, sus manos apretaron ligeramente sus hombros, esta ves el corazón palpitaba con fuerte y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo manzana.

Sebastian bajo su rostro situándolo sobre hombro derecho de la ojiazul, depositando un suave beso en este, sus labios eran una gran tentación, Ciel giro la cabeza ahora los labios del mayordomo estaban demasiado cerca, miro sus ojos… eso ojos eran un mar rojo de deseo como quería dejarse llevar por sus olas y hundirse en sus aguas.

Mi alma… es todo lo que te importa ¿verdad, Sebastian? – rayos, pensó Ciel que pregunta tan estupida, eso era obvio por algo hizo el contrato

Su alma, es un delicioso mangar para mi Señorita Ciel – hizo una pausa – sin embargo no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por sentimientos humanos – en su voz se percibía la decepción para si mismo, que le pasaba era un demonio no podía rebajarse a "esos sentimientos humanos" , pero ¿Cómo evitarlo?. La cara de Ciel mostraba interrogante ¿a que se refería?

¿Qué es lo … ? – no alcanzo a formular la pregunta porque en ese preciso instante unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

No entendía lo que pasaba, tampoco se tomo el tiempo para pensarlo Ciel no pudo evitar corresponder al beso, por otro lado Sebastian solo actúo y al sentir que la chica no se negó profundizo mas el beso. Las manos de Sebastian eran enredaderas alrededor del cuerpo de Ciel el tacto con su la piel de su vientre desnudo lo enloquecía, eso molestos guantes quemaban por dentro no supo como pero se los quito en una milésima de segundo, mientras Ciel giro de nueva cuenta su cuerpo para quedar de frente con Sebastian sus manos rodearon su cuello y sus dedos su hundieron en el cabello oscuro del demonio atrayéndolo mas hacia si misma emitió una exhalación; definitivamente le faltaba el oxigeno no le importo. Los labios de Sebastian danzaban placenteramente con los de Ciel era como si tuvieran un acuerdo invisible o algo por el estilo, sus cuerpos se llenaron de un profundo calor uno que ya no querían apagar el beso se profundizo aun mas, Ciel a estas alturas no pudo evitar deshacer la corbata y desabrochar tres de los botones con manos temblorosas, mientras Sebastian recorría cada una de las curvas de la chica: su cintura bajando por sus caderas y tomando sus bien formadas piernas, Ciel volvió a exhalar y casi podía sentir como el corazón se le salía del pecho, sus manos cariaban desesperadas el pecho del demonio sintiendo cada relieve del el esto enloqueció mas al demonio, quien dejo los labios para decender lentamente por su cuello Ciel echo la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que el siguiera descendiendo por su pecho donde el mayordomo sentía claramente el palpitar de esa alocado corazón la ojiazul se enderezo buscando los labios del demonio iniciando nuevamente con otro apasionado beso, el cuerpo del Ciel se estremecía entre los brazos de Sebastian su razón era un voz apagada en algún lugar de su mente y los sentidos estaba percibiendo cada rose dejando una sensación nunca antes experimentada…

Pero entonces el silencio de esos desesperados besos y caricias fue roto como el cristal tras escuchar como la manija de la puerta se abría, Sebastian lo escucho primero miro a Ciel y ella entendió el mensaje quien sabe como fue que en menos de un segundo la camisa de Sebastian se acomodo junto con la corbata y el top del Ciel muy por debajo de donde debería estar se acomodo perfectamente.

oh esta aquí Condesa Phantomhive – era una de las sirvientas – su majestad la busca, ella desea hablar con ella

emmm … - Ciel aun estaba aturdida y su corazón aun resonaba con rapidez - … dile que ahora voy – sonrío para disimular – es solo que estaba … - estaba por señalar a Sebastian cuando se encontró con el vacío de su presencia

disculpe, ¿señorita?

Oh no, nada … ahora voy

Como usted diga – hizo una reverencia y salio de ahí

Sebastian – dijo en un suspiro - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – nadie contesto su pregunta el viento soplo se llevo los dedos a sus labios y perdió por un minuto su mirada en torno a todo Sebastian no aparecía no lo espero mas … y se dirigió con la reina.

La condesa abrió lentamente los ojos, al parecer se había quedado dormida soñando con la noche de ayer… de ayer la pregunta ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No tenia respuesta para su razonamiento algo dentro del ella le dijo que fue un error ¿ que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera llegado la sirvienta?, ¿hasta donde hubiera llegado? Se sonrojo, cubrió su cabeza con las sabanas y trato de pensar, pero, ese beso aun la estremecía en lo mas profundo de su ser.


	2. La Visita del Conde

**Hooola! ... disculpen la tardanza pero entre tareas y otras cosas se me va el tiempo volando... bueno espero que le guste n.n**

* * *

La visita del conde

Al parecer estaba soñando pero ella lo sabia muy bien ese no fue un sueño era un recuerdo, uno que lograba que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera…

Recostada mirando al techo perdida en sus pensamientos se dijo a su misma: mis sentimientos no tienen lógica, pero, ¿algún sentimiento la tenia?

De pronto se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta

-¿Quién?

-Soy yo Señorita – era la inconfundible voz de Maylene

-Ah pasa Maylene - contesto al tiempo que se sentó

La sirvienta paso la puerta con una charola

-Le traje algo de comer debe de estar hambrienta – le dijo sonriente, llego hasta una mesita que estaba muy cerca de la cama de Ciel, la chica pronto tomo asiento para comer en verdad tenia hambre.

-Mm… - se saboreo – si, ya comenzaba a tener hambre – con tantos pensamientos confusos hasta había olvidado hacerle caso a su estomago. Tomo una cuchara y saborear la sopa – que rico ^ ^

- Que bueno que le gusta Señorita n.n

Momentos mas tarde Ciel se acabo todo lo que Maylene le había traído de comer, la sirvienta recogió todo y salio de la habitación donde se escucho un estruendo en el pasillo seguido de un grito, al parecer Maylene se cayo con todo y platos. Ciel solo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza ¿Cuándo cambiara? Se pregunto a si misma, Tal vez nunca.

La ojiazul volvió a quedarse dormida su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos "absurdos" y por culpa de la gripa le dolía la cabeza… otra vez volvía a soñar… el baile, el paisaje, el laberinto, Sebastian… sus ojos carmesí mirándola… sus manos … ese beso …

De golpe despertó, ¿Qué rayos estaba soñando?; bueno siempre le gusto Sebastian ¿a quien no? pero era solo eso ¿no? no podía esperar mas del Mayordomo eso lo tenia claro "rayos pero que débil me siento" pensó Ciel

Toc, toc otro golpeteo a la puerta de su habitación

-Adelante – dijo sin ganas

- Señorita tiene una visita – la voz de Maylene notaba cierto rencor por la palabra visita

- Emmm… - la chica se incorporo, noto el porque ese tono de voz en la sirvienta y frunció el ceño ligeramente

Al lado de Maylene se encontraba un joven alto de buen porte, cabello rubio como el trigo, ojos verde esmeralda y piel blanca: el Conde Julio Atshasi el prometido de Ciel

-Me entere que mi querida prometida esta enferma – le dijo con aires de grandeza

-Vaya, ¿Cómo te enteraste? Acaso ¿me espías? – Ciel arqueo una ceja

-Tal vez, recuerda que yo siempre estoy al tanto de mi prometida

- Ya te lo dije no SOY tu prometida – contesto con furia – consíguete a otra, mira que chicas te sobran

-Lo se muchas se mueren porque siquiera las voltee a ver – miro a Ciel y después a Maylene – Maylene déjanos solos – Maylene no se movió se limito a ver a Ciel, esta asintió y la sirvienta salio de la habitación

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Julio?

- Que no puedo visitarte simplemente – camino lentamente por el cuarto, llego a la ventana - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Enferma – repuso la chica – vete de una vez necesito descanso – el conde volvió a andar pero no a la puerta sino a la cama de la ojiazul

-¿Porque te resistes a nuestro compromiso? – se sentó junto a Ciel quedando frente a frente

- Entiende de una vez no me casare contigo – su voz destilada despreció

-¿Por qué? – cuestión el conde con algo de molestia

- Por el simple hecho que no quiero – lo miro fijamente Ciel en verdad no soportada a aquel hombre.

El conde frunció el ceño tomo a Ciel por los hombros y con brusquedad la tiro sobre la cama, situándose el encima de ella. La chica no se asusto simplemente seguía mirando con odio, Julio se acerco puso su cara cerca de la Ciel y descargo parte de la ira en su voz.

-Entiéndelo de una vez Ciel, tu tienes que ser mía – musito lento en forma de orden

-Tu no me ordenas Conde – alzo la comisura derecha de sus labios formando una casi sonrisa de desafío.

El temple de Ciel eran grande Julio esperaba que esta gritara o que solo por ese día al menos cediera a aceptar a ser su esposa, pero no, la ojiazul tenia mucha fortaleza y lo mas importante no le tenia miedo. El conde lo sabia y eso lo molestaba.

Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos Julio entrecerró los ojos. Frunció el ceño aun más y llevo ambas manos al cuello de Ciel. De golpe la respiración le hizo falta, no grito pero no evito jadear inútilmente para tomar algo de aire, las manos de la chica trataban de zafarse, movió su cuerpo pero el conde estaba sobre ella evitando que pudiera siquiera patalear.

-Recuérdalo bien Ciel Phantomhive TU UN DIA SERAS MIA – cada palabra desbordaba furia y resentimiento. Ira y enfadado

-S-su-el-taa-mee – apenas podía articular palabra, sentía sus pulmones a punto de estallar junto con la ansiedad y la desesperación.

Julio se percato que la chica forcejeaba con menos fuerza, relajo sus manos liberando la garganta de Ciel, ella comenzó a toser y al mismo tiempo trato de quitarse al tipo de encima; sin embargo este la tomo por las muñecas y las alzo por sobre su cabeza otra ves no pudo zafarse

-¡¿Como quieres que sea tu esposa si casi me matas?

-Tu lo serás no me importa como, ni cuando – el Conde se volvió a acercar, y beso su mejilla

- ¡Aléjate de mi! – Julio río divertido

-No te are nada, lo prometo condesa – con su mano libre comenzó a jugar con el largo cabello azulado

-Vete, ¡largo de mi vista!- comenzó a alzar la voz, con la esperanza de que Maylene la escuchara o cualquier otra persona, el caso era que en esas condiciones no podía hacerle frente al Conde y sus impulsos locos. Nadie llego.

Julio rió mas que divertido le encantaba tener a su Mercer a la chica que le gustaba. Se alejo de ella y lento camino a la puerta una vez en ella tomo la manija, se volvió y dijo:

-Espero que te recuperes pronto querida

-¡Maldito bastardo!

-yo también te quiero Ciel – y sin mas salio de la habitación dejando furiosa por su impotencia a la chica.

* * *

**Yo se que ha sido corto... u.u... pero ya no queria dejar mas tiempo asi que aqui esta...**

**...gracias por los comentarios anteriores... y tengan por seguro que continuare la historia n.n**

**Sayonara! **

**PD: prometo que actualizare mas pronto :D**


	3. La carta de la Reina

**La carta de la reina**

Estaba atardeciendo el sol se ocultaba dado paso a la luna brillante y un cielo estrellado. Una estrella con un color azul zafiro muy familiar contemplaban sus ojos rojos. Sebastian Michaleis se encontraba en la puerta principal no había entrado aun, su cabeza era una maraña de incertidumbre sentimientos propios de los humanos que lo ponían a pensar; siempre había encontrada hermosa a Ciel… su contratista… por algún motivo ese correr por sus venas… una placentera descarga eléctrica que sintió al besarla, como si sus labios danzaran una tonada desconocida para el.

Absorto por el recuerdo se llevo instintivamente los dedos a los labios en ese beso saboreo su alma y le encanto el sabor. Aunque había algo distinto en ello ese esquisto sentir al tocarla quemaba dentro de si, solo de pensarlo, deseaba tener a Ciel enfrente y hacerla completamente suya, tomar su cuerpo y devorar su alma, "devorar" ahora no ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo. Algo le decía que no podía dañarla…

El contrato solo es un contrato pensó antes de entra a la gran mansión.

Una vez dentro superviso que todo estuviera en orden y pidió que lo pusieran al tanto de Ciel ya que la junta de la tarde se atraso por la llegada de un cliente a ultima hora. Por lo que afuera de la mansión era de noche.

Después de supervisar subió las escaleras tenia unas extrañas ansias de ver a Ciel. Toco la puerta de su habitación y entro.

-Disculpe usted la intromisión - dijo al entrar

-Esta bien, ¿Cómo estuvo el día? – la voz de Ciel provenía de una ventana donde estaba sentada en el borde leyendo a la luz de la luna. Sus ojos azul zafiro resplandecían sutilmente.

-Nada relevante que reportar Señorita, todo esta en completo orden

-Siempre esta todo en orden gracias a ti, Sebastian – desvió la vista del libro y sonrío

-Gracias por el halago Señorita, pero solo soy un simple mayordomo que cumple sus ordenes. – puso su mano en el pecho he hizo esa típica reverencia suya

-Je jeje, si… pero no uno cualquiera – dejo el libro de lado, su rostro dio de frente al de Sebastian iluminado por la tenue luz de luna su piel parecía porcelana.

El rostro de Ciel sonreía ligeramente, entonces Sebastian noto unas extrañas marcas alrededor de su cuello su cara hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué es eso? - su voz fue severa y su mirada centellaba un rojo enfurecido ¿acaso algún bastardo se atrevió a hacerle daño?

-¿Eh? – Ciel parpadeo, no entendía a que se refería

-Me refiero a eso – Sebastian llevo sus dedos al cuello de la chica recorriendo las marcas rojizas.

-Ah eso – dijo sin importancia, después bostezo – no es nada, un descuido

-Fue el conde ¿verdad? – otra vez su voz era severa

-Si… como dije me descuide un poco, me tomo por sorpresa, pero estoy bien. Ese miserable no se atrevería a algo mas – ahora era su voz la que se notaba enfurecida

-Lo siento mucho Señorita Ciel, debí haber estado con usted

-No es tu culpa, además ese idiota aun no puede conmigo

-El Conde no volverá a lastimarla – lanzo cada palabra como si fuese una promesa una que estaba mas que dispuesto a cumplir – de eso me encargo yo – la chica asintió – pero que descortés de mi parte –soltó de pronto - ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Ya paso la fiebre?

-Si, la fiebre ya cedió pero aun me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que iré a dormir ya – la condesa se puso de pie, apenas dio un paso y se mareo inmediatamente Sebastian la sostuvo

-No haga escuerzos Señorita - acto seguido la cargo y la llevo hasta la cama arropándola.

-Dime algo Sebastian – dijo entrecerrando los ojos, el sueño comenzaba hacer efecto como anestesia - ¿Qué tanto… - hizo una pausa se mordió ligeramente los labios - … que tanto deseas mi alma?

-Mas de lo que usted piensa – hablo bajo y lento. A pesar de estar casi dormida se le erizo la piel

- Ya veo – suspiro - ¿Qué deseas de mi alma? – Sebastian estaba cerca, se inclino, descobijo un poco a Ciel dejando al descubierto el sello del contrato que Ciel llevaba grabado con tinta negra en medio de su pecho. Y ya que su pijama tenía un escote pronunciado no le fue difícil verlo.

Paso suavemente los dedos por el tatuaje miro sus ojos y contesto:

-El deseo de su venganza – sus dedos comenzaron a subir por el cuello de la chica. Ella respiro profundamente, el demonio agrego: – el odio y el rencor y … - hizo una pausa contemplando esos ojos zafiro que tanto le gustaban - …a pesar eso aun conserva la pureza de su alma, es como caminar entre una noche oscura y ser la luz en ella.

- Sebastian… - lanzo en suspiros pero luego cerrar completamente los ojos y caer rendida ante sus pesados parpados.

El mayordomo la miro unos minutos mas, beso delicadamente frente y después sus labios sintiendo de nueva cuenta la descarga eléctrica y el extraño sabor de aquel alma cuyo cuerpo ahora dormía.

-Buenas noches Señorita – menciono antes de salir de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Ciel se había curado del resfriado así que bajo al comedor a desayunar. Al llegar Maylene estaba sirviendo todo "donde esta Sebastian" pensó al sentarse.

Mientras tanto el mayordomo del traje negro recibía el correo donde entre tantas invitaciones a comer y bailes para la condesa se encontraba una carta…. Una carta de la Reina. El semblante se puso serio una carta de la Reina significaba…

Pasado un rato, la condesa fue al despacho y reviso todo el papeleo de la junta de ayer y los pendientes de ese día.

-Disculpe que la moleste, le llego una carta – Sebastian entro al despacho con paso elegante hasta el escritorio donde extendía una charola con la carta en ella

-¿carta? ¿Otro baile? – dijo tomándola, entonces vio el sello – la reina – abrió la carta y leyó en voz alta:

"Estimada amiga mía Condesa Ciel Phantomhive, espero que ya te hayas recuperado del resfriado.

También espero no molestarla pero necesito comunicarle que ha habido casos de mujeres desaparecidas las que luego se encuentran en callejones son signos de vida y sin ningún daño aparente.

Por lo que usted comprenderá que necesito de sus servicios, ¿que le parece si tomamos el te? Me complacería mucho.

Le envía saludos

La Reina Victoria"

-¿Cómo supo que estaba enferma? - ¬¬ hizo bolita el papel y lo aventó al bote de basura – no se le escapa nada

- Por algo es la reina – río burlón Sebastian

-Bueno como siempre no puedo negarme – suspiro – Sebastian cancela mis citas para hoy, iré a tomar el te con su majestad

-Como usted ordene Señorita.

* * *

**Hooola! ... **

**... por fin el capitulo :D que les parecio? espero q les haya gustado n.n... **

**... ahora subire o los lunes o los martes (espero) ...**

**...bueno por ahora me voy, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, amenazas ... xD**

**PD: Gracias por leer n.n! nos vemos muy pronto **


	4. Un caso por resolver

**Un caso por resolver**

La tarde cayo Ciel estaba a las 5:00 pm en punto con un vestido color rosa y bordados plateados tomando el te con su majestad, en la terraza sutilmente decorada con flores de variados colores.

La reina es una chica de unos 23 o 25 años según le calculada Ciel ya que nadie sabia su edad con exactitud, ella era realmente "encantadora" tenia el cabello rubio largo y ondulado hasta la cintura, su piel pálida contrastaba el ligero rubor que solía tener en sus mejillas, sus ojos eran verdes y aquella dulce sonrisa que siempre mostraba la hacia ver realmente hermosa. Llevaba un ostentoso y bello vestido verde manzana que resaltaban las joyas que tenía por ojos

El día transcurría en calma estaba soleado y el cielo despejado perfecto para hablar de trabajo con su majestad.

-Es un placer tener a la condesa Phantomhive en mi palacio – sonrío ampliamente y le dio un sorbo a su taza de te

-El placer es mío Majestad – respondió la ojiazul devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Como le informe en la carta ahí un caso – de repente su mirada se lleno de suspenso al tiempo que apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y entrelazaba sus dedos

-Lo se – asintió - ¿un asesino en serie? – cuestiono divertida

-Vaya, vaya ¿le divierte jugar a los detectives condesa? – amplio mas su sonrisa

-En ocasiones ahí que hacer el trabajo divertido para no aburrirse – su voz era airada, repleta de segura y confianza en si misma

-Ya veo – río bajo – la victima mas reciente – comenzó a decir – fue encontrada en una calle de mala fama, muerta … - extendió su mano y un sirviente el entrego el legajo con el expediente del caso, lo abrió y su mirada se paso en el contenido -… y sin razón aparente – su voz destilaba suspenso, alzo la vista y la clavo de lleno en Ciel a quien le paso el expediente

-Existen maneras d matar a las personas "sin razón aparente" – musito desafiante, abrió el legajo y leyó por encima

-¿Cómo cuales maneras? – cuestiono la reina

-Solo soy una joven condesa – sonrío – por lo que esas maneras no son de mi conocimiento.

Sebastian que se encontraba de pie junto a Ciel mostró una sonrisa para sus adentros

-Es una verdadera lastima – la hipocresía se alzaba en su voz

-Si no ahí mas información me marcho su majestad – Ciel se puso de pie – empezare ahora mismo a investigar

-Oh, yo quería platicar un buen rato contigo Ciel, hace mucho que no nos sentamos a platicar a no ser que sea trabajo – suspiro ofendida

-Lo siento Majestad, pero he estado ocupada

-¿No podrías dejarle el trabajo tu fiel mayordomo? – se puso de pie, deslizo su mano por la mesa coquetamente alzándola sujetando la corbata del mayordomo, este no se movió y su expresión seria seguía en su rostro

-Madam me ofende insinúa que no hago mi trabajo apropiadamente – comento Sebastian sosteniendo una ligera sonrisita

Los ojos de Ciel se entre cerraron y no puso evitar hacer una mueca de enfado en sus labios

-Su majestad – musito escondiendo el ligero enfado en su voz – las cosas que hago yo o Sebastian no deberían importarle

-Tienes razón – dijo la reina acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los mayordomo, este solo sonrío divertido por la escena. Mientra Ciel lo mataba con la mirada – pero un día deberías prestármelo – dicho esto se alejo de el, camino a su lugar mientras le guiño un ojo a Ciel.

-Lo lamento pero ese día nunca llegara – esta vez dejo escapar su desesperación y enfado – vamos Sebastian

-Con su permiso majestad – izo una pequeña reverencia y siguió a la condesa

-Regresen pronto siempre es un grado placer su visita. Sebastian cuando necesites algo ya sabes donde encontrarme.

-Vaya, Victoria siempre es así – pensó en voz alta, de camino al carruaje – no se conforma con todos los hombres que la pretenden .

-A mi me parece realmente encantadora – comento Sebastian burlándose

-¡Cállate! - . el mayordomo río

-Celosa My lady – Ciel le mando una miradita asesina

-Dije que te callaras –

Caminaron al carruaje el cual era conducido por Finny xD . Este al verlos denoto alegría en su rostro

-¡Condesa Ciel!, Sebastian-san ¿nos vamos ya?

-Si, Finnyas nos vamos ya – dijo contagiada por esa repentina alegría

Sebastian abrió la puerta, la condesa entro seguida se su mayordomo ambos tomaron asiento uno enfrente del otro, se miraron por un segundo, el carruaje empezó a andar.

-¿Entonces que piensas?

-Pues la reina no me desagrada n.n

-¡Quieres dejar de hablar de la reina! - .

-Jejejeje, lo are – como le gustaba ponerla así

-¿Y bien? – dijo la ojiazul con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

-Será un caso difícil – su expresión se torno seria - al parecer no ahí pistas – releyó el expediente – las mujeres no guardaban relación alguna, todas eras de diferente clase social, ninguna de ellas eran parientes ...

-Todas fueron encontradas muertas en callejones o calles de mala fama, eso es algo un común – el mayordomo asintió

-Además todas murieron sin razón alguna, no fueron golpeadas o dragadas

-Comenzaremos a pasear por esas calles, algo tendré que averiguar – miro al demonio

-Esas calles son peligrosas señorita – sonó con una nota de preocupación en su voz

-No cuando tienes un mayordomo como tu, Sebastian – anuncio con picardía

De pronto el carruaje se sobre sobresalto talvez pasaron una zanja o algo. Eso causo que Ciel saltara en su asiento emitiendo un ligero grito de la impresión, Sebastian se apresuro a sostenerla y sus miradas se encontraron una vez mas muy cerca …

-¡Lo siento! – se escucho el grito de Finny

-¡Ten mas cuidado! – contesto Sebastian

Esos ojos carmesí intenso la miraron de nuevo, Ciel se sonrojo de repente y el corazón dio un vuelco aparto su mirada disimuladamente.

-¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto Sebastian con voz suave

-Si… solo fue el susto – contesto con cierta torpeza y de nuevo le sostuvo la mirada.

No sabia porque le gustaba pero le encantaba… le fascinaba contemplar el zafiro de sus ojos. Al igual que hacerla sonrojarse se volvía agradable. Pero ¿Qué era eso que sentía?

-¿No quiere hablar de aquello? – soltó de repente

-¿Aquello? – contesto confundida

Sebastian se sentó a su lado alzo sus manos sosteniendo entre ellas el rostro de Ciel, esta se sonrojo aun más. El demonio se acerco quedando a escasos centímetros de ella, en sus ojos centellaba el rojo de su mirar

-Hablo del beso, ¿no desea que se lo recuerde? – dijo en un susurro tentador

-Cada palabra la golpeo en forma de descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo ¿el quería volver a besarla?, ¿Por qué?. En un principio quiso evadir la pregunta pero ¿Cómo? "¿ En verdad quiero besarlo?" Se pregunto a si misma. Vaciló algunos segundos y al fin contesto:

-Tú … ¿quieres repetir aquello? – musito lento y desafiante, el mayordomo sonrío

-Ese deleite es verdaderamente tentador… se me antoja probar su alma en sus labios – "pero que descaro" pensó Ciel

-Creo que te quedaras con el antojo – tomo las manos de el y las aparto – este manjar – dijo deslizando sus dedos por sus labios – hoy no lo probaras.

Un extraño escalofrío de deseo recorrió al mayordomo, sin embargo no iba a obligar a Ciel trato de controlarse y mantener la cordura

-Como usted ordene señorita.

* * *

Paso una semana entera y el criminal no aparecía, no había mas pistas y la cabeza de Ciel dolía demasiado.

Por otro lado Sebastian entendió que ese sentimiento "extraño" no debía de sentirlo, era innecesario y de daba dolores de cabeza el solo pensarlo, sin embargo no era tonto lo sabia muy bien se estaba enamorando de Ciel Phantomhive y eso no le gustaba; una cosa es querer su alma pero llegar a enamorarse… "eso seria un problema" se decía el mayordomo. Aun así era algo que no podía evitar, el la miraba sin ordenárselo a sus ojos, la cuidaba de cualquier cosa y se preocupaba por ella, últimamente por lo referente al caso ella se aíslo en su despacho y su encantadora sonrisa se marcho; el extrañaba esa sonrisa eran tantas cosas juntas querer tenerla tan cerca para tocarla, besarla, sentir el olor a rosas de su cabello. Si era todo un problema

Mientras Ciel dejo de hacerle caso a su corazón y se ocupo el pensamiento en los asesinatos, había 4 victimas hasta ahora y desde que le fue asignado el caso los reportes de desapariciones cesaron ¿Qué estaba pasando?... y en momentos como eso Sebastian acudía a su mente se deleitaba con solo pensarlo, suspiraba y después se enojaba mas ya que perdía el tiempo, pero mas que nada le enfada saber que comenzaba a ver a su mayordomo con otros ojos y eso no debía ser.

Esa tarde el mayordomo del traje negro se encontraba arreglando los papeles referentes al caso, entonces recordó lo del día del carruaje.

Estabas casi llegando a la mansión cuando:

-Mantén tu distancia Sebastian, no dejare que juegues con tu comida, no soy como la reina

-¿eso es una orden? – cuestiono divertido

-¡lo es! – replico con enfado

Cerro las ventanas del despacho, frunció el seño nada mas de recordarlo lo molestaba "no es nada parecida a la reina" pensó

-Tsk …Maldita orden – dijo lanzando las palabras al vacío de la habitación – ojala fuera tan fácil. .

Ese día era sábado Ciel Phantomhive tomaba sus alimentos de las 2:00 pm en el comedor. Realmente se sentía cansancio en sus parpados no había dormido bien los días anteriores.

Pensaba y pensaba su pensamiento giraba en torno a el caso todas sus cuestiones la ponían de mal humor odiaba no tener las respuestas.

Además la actitud de Sebastian había cambiado mantenía cierta distancia con ella, parecía como si la estuviera evitando lo que la desconcertaba, aunque eso estaba bien ¿no? talvez era mejor seguir como hasta ahora ella la noble y él el mayordomo… aunque eso la lastimara de alguna manera "estupidos sentimientos raros y confusos" pensaba a de ves en cuando.

-¡Animo Señorita! – dijo Maylene mientras Ciel terminaba de comer, infundiéndole animo en su entusiasta voz

-Quisiera tenerlo Maylene - soltó en un suspiro

-Emmm … no me gusta verla así … talvez debería dormir, si esta así de casada no pensara con claridad

-Mmm … talvez tengas razón – bostezo – se me cierran los ojos, iré a dormir.

-¡Bien!, ya vera que después las ideas llegaran sin problemas n.n

-Gracias por preocuparte Maylene

La condesa subió a su habitación en cuanto toco la almohada se durmió.

Mientras tanto en el vestíbulo el conde Julio Atshasi pedía ver a su querida prometida…

**Hoooola! **

**como lo prometi aqui esta el capitulo espero que les guste ...**

**...quisiera hablarles del final de Kuroshitsuji II ¬¬ sinceramente no me gusto... pero en fin ...ahora a ver que mas se les ocurren con las ovas**

**_EndlessyInTheDark_ gracias por presionarme siempre para escribir jajajaja xD... y por la escultura xD... jajajaja ... ahora mi pregunta es: cuando subiras tu capitulo? xD **

**_Esme VanHellsing_ me alegra q te guste mi fic n.n tus comentarios me dan mas animos para escribir =D... y si Julio aparecera en el siguiente Capitulo a ver como le va con Sebastian xD...**


	5. Sospechas

**Sospechas**

Mientras en el vestíbulo el Conde Julio Atsashi pedía ver a su querida prometida…

-Ya le dije que la condesa duerme – dijo Maylene al lado de Finny

-Por favor regrese mas tarde – musito cauteloso el chico – no a dormido bien últimamente, así que no queremos despertarla

-Ustedes no son mas que sirvientes – dijo altaneramente por encima del hombro – no pueden darme ordenes

-Nosotros no le hemos ordenado nada – contesto Finny con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-¿Porque no me dejan verla? No la esconden ¿verdad? –arqueo una ceja

-La condesa no le tiene miedo, así que no tiene esa necesidad de esconderse – hablo Maylene con una cierta desesperación y a la vez con cierto orgullo sobre Ciel – ya le hemos dicho ella esta durmiendo

-¿Cuál es el problema? – dijo Sebastian entrando en escena

-Vaya, vaya pero si es Sebastian – sonrío el conde – dile a Ciel que vine a verla

-Lo siento mucho pero la condesa ahora mismo esta durmiendo – el conde torció los labios haciendo mueca de disgusto

-¿Es muy importante lo que tiene que decirle Conde Atsashi?

-Eso no le concierne

-Entonces, ¿desea esperar?

-Por supuesto

-Adelante – dijo haciendo ademán de que pasara

Sebastian lo dirigió a la estancia, la cual era grande tenia una chimenea al fondo y sillones elegantes en medio de estos, una mesita con la foto de los padres de Ciel y como decoración en las paredes colgaban cuadros de arte.

El conde tomo asiento

-¿Desea algo de tomar Conde? – pregunto Sebastian con elegancia

-Nada por ahora

-Entonces si me disculpa tengo otras tareas que realizar – hizo ademán de irse cuando una voz algo molesta lo detuvo

-Ustedes… aprecian demasiado a mi Ciel - El uso de "mi" molesto el mayordomo -Es evidente la verdad – musito el conde – cuando me case con ella los despediré a todos ustedes – dijo desafiante alterando al mayordomo. Sin embargo no cambio esa fría expresión

- ¿Tan seguro esta de eso? – entrecerró los ojos alzando la molestia en su voz

-Muy seguro – dijo con una gran seguridad, se puso de pie camino a la chimenea que estaba apagada, estiro su mano apoyándose en ella. Después agrego: - Yo se que tienes un especial interés en ella – bajo la mirada a donde se supone deberían arder las llamas

-Lo tengo - musito con un aire de seguridad

- ¿ah si? – tomo la caja de fósforos y saco uno, jugueteando con el entre los dedos se volteo mirando a Sebastian – ya veo, pero… - encendió el fósforo – Ciel sera solo mía lo entiendes ¿verdad?

- Lo único que entiendo es que usted tiene una idea equivocada – dijo con suma frialdad – la condesa no le pertenece

-¿Crees que el contrato que te une a ella te hacer ser su dueño? – dejo caer el fósforo encendido – el mayordomo abrió los ojos repentinamente sorprendido ¿el lo sabia?

- ¿Contrato? – cuestiono con cuidado

-Si, el contrato – lo miro desafiante, entonces relajo su mirada – supongo que trabajas por contrato ¿no?

- Se refería a eso – murmuro aliviado – aunque eso no debería importarle

-Talvez, es solo que… ese interés tuyo no es digno de un mayordomo

-Al igual que ese interés suyo por la condesa no es digno para ella – el semblante del conde se enfureció, su nivel de histeria subió, se movió rápidamente, cerro su mano en un puño destinado a golpear el rostro del mayordomo.

Sin embargo ese pesado movimiento fue detenido fácilmente por Sebastian posteriormente tomo al Conde por el cuello y lo alzo unos centímetros dejando sus pies al aire.

-¡¿Q-q-que ess l-lo h-haces? – balbuceo Julio llevando se las manos al cuellos tratando de liberarse sintiendo como el aliento le faltaba.

-Eh, yo no ago mas que defenderme – contesto inocentemente – además quiero que sienta como es que el oxigeno faltante queme sus débiles pulmones – replico esta vez dejado que la molesta y el enojo recorrieran su fría y severa voz. Delatándose en la mueca de odio que le dirigía al Conde

-¡S-sueltaaame! – grito balbuceante tratando de robar oxigeno

-¡Así es como dejo estas horribles marcas es el cuello de la condesa! – apretó un poco. El rostro de Sebastian estaba totalmente cambiado destilando ira, odio, desagrado, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como el conde haya siquiera pensado en tocar a Ciel?

Julio poco a poco sintió la cabeza ligera, mareada sus ojos se ponían blancos y su rostro cambia ligeramente de color sus pulmones se contraían necesitaba y con urgencia respirar aunque fuera un poco. Sus manos sin éxito trataban de zafarse pero la firme mano de Sebastian podría tenerlo colgado hasta la muerte.

Sin embargo Sebastian no lo haría no lo mataría al menos no por el momento, aunque por dentro lo deseaba. Abrió bruscamente la mano y lo deja caer como trapo viejo al piso donde Julio se desplomo de rodillas tosiendo, jadeante respirando apresuradamente.

-La próxima vez que pretenda o piense siquiera hacerle daño a la condesa no tendré consideración – su voz era una navaja peligrosamente amenazante. Julio sintió pánico por ese tono de voz ese semblante molesto en el mayordomo de repente le causo un frío escalofrío.

A la mañana siguiente hubo otro asesinato la condesa y su mayordomo acudieron al lugar como siempre en un callejón el cuerpo intacto sin señales de golpes o algo por el estilo.

Ciel miraba como se llevaban el cuerpo en una camilla. Un detective de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, vestido con una gabardina café y corbata verde: Fred Aberline tomaba nota.

-¿Podría darme los detalles de lo que paso aquí? – pregunto Ciel gentilmente acercándose al detective

-Un aristócrata curioso ¿eh? – dijo sin volver a verla

-No solo es curiosidad, la reina me manda – dicho esto saco la carta donde la acreditaba, Fred vio el sello

-Tks… Condesa Ciel Phantomhive ¿no? – dijo apretando los dientes. Odiada que se entrometieran en su trabajo

-Así es, Detective Fred Aberline – sonrío

-Podría darle el informe completo… pero si usted esta en este caso vera que es lo mismo de siempre – puntualizo Fred

-mmm… - ¬¬

- Aunque, ahí una variable esta vez – un aire de misterio lleno el ambiente

-¿Cuál? – se apresuro a contestar

-Un testigo vio a un sujeto salir del callejón, le pareció sospecho y cuando vino a ver encontró a la mujer muerta

-¿Ahí alguna descripción del sospechoso?

-Si… - el detective rebusco en sus notas y le entrego un papel – al parecer el sospechoso no es de este barrio – comenzó a explicar, en el papel un dibujo de un hombre alto, bien vestido, cabellos largos y lacio a los hombros con una gabardina casi cubriéndole el rostro, en su oído izquierdo llevaba un are de diamantes.

-Un arete de diamante – "ya lo he visto, pero ¿donde?" pensó - ¿no es peligroso andar con eso puesto en estas calles?

-Efectivamente, condesa, este barrio esta plagado de asesinos y delincuentes.

-mmm … me quedo con el dibujo, detective. Vámonos Sebastian

-Como usted ordene, con su permiso - se dirigió al detective

-Buena suerte en el caso – musito Fred – la reina debería confiar mas en sus detectives – dijo al cabo de un rato.

Al cabo de varias horas Ciel dio con el paradero del sujeto con el arete "muy fácil" pensó la ojiazul ya que era conocido en el bajo mundo como el repartidor ya que no importaba lo que fuera el llevaba todo lo que le indicaban a donde sea que le pagaran bien.

Era de tarde el cielo estaba despejado pero aun así una que otra nubecita ligera amenazaba con cubrir de lluvia las calles. Ciel estaba cerca del muelle con su mayordomo siguiéndola cargando una bolsa.

-¿Segura de lo que va a hacer señorita? – pregunto Sebastian con una nota de preocupación en su voz

-Claro, sera fácil – se volvió a el – pero si me meto en problemas espero que tu me ayudes

-Puede contar con eso

-Dame la bolsa por favor

-Aquí tiene

-¿Donde podría cambiarme?- se pregunto mirando a todas partes

-Podemos usar cualquier bodega vacía de la zona

-Creo que si… - entonces algo le llamo la curiosidad – ¿por cierto porque nadie esta pescando?

- Al parecer la pesca ha decaído bastante

-Mmmm … usare esa bodega – dijo apuntando la mas cercana - Sebastian vigila que nadie nos vea

-Como usted ordene

La chica entro y minutos después salio con un atuendo diferente, dejo su fino vestido de seda color lila importado por uno mas sencillo camuflagenadose con el ambiente.

-Vaya si no la conociera pensaría que vive por aquí – comento el mayordomo

-Esa es la idea

-Aunque su joyería la delata señorita

-Tienes razón – pronto se quito aretes, callar y pulsera y lo guardo en la bolsa que traía también el vestido

-¿Y ahora?, ¿Cómo me veo?

-Mucho mejor – le guiño un ojo provocando un ligero rubor en Ciel - ¿y ahora que hará?

-Esperar, nos dijeron que siempre pasa por aquí.

Se acercaba la hora del te, había pasado un buen rato y el Repartidor no aparecía, Ciel estaba sentada al final de la calle principal en una banca. El tiempo sin Sebastian era muy largo "es extraño" pensó "cuando estoy con el todo es mas agradable, no debería pensar estas cosas… pero; como se puede evitar enamorarse de alguien, tal vez para mi ya es tarde y lo que siento no se puede borrar. – Suspiro – pero, cuando cumpla me venganza y el devore mi alma ¿Qué pasara con esto que siento? … " Se llevo una mano al pecho sintiendo los latidos de ese confuso corazón.

Entonces un ruido hizo que se sobresaltara

-No se asuste Señorita – la profunda y calmada voz de Sebastian corto el hilo de los pensamientos de Ciel

-¡¿Por qué apareces así? – se molesto

-Lo lamento mucho no era mi intención… - hizo una pausa – es solo que – desvío su mirada – estaba preocupado. El rubor en las mejillas de Ciel volvió y ese alocado corazón suyo de la nada latió mas de prisa.

-No deberías estarlo, vez – se señalo a si misma – estoy bien – sonrío

-Si… es lo que veo – le devolvió la sonrisa la cual hizo que ese rubor en Ciel se marcara mas – Emm… no crees que se tarda mucho - dijo cambiando la conversación

-Mmm… talvez hoy no se aparezca – dijo volteando a la calle principal de donde se suponía debía salir el sospechoso. Ciel suspiro – no se desanime Condesa – la ánimo.

El mayordomo se sentó a su lado mas cerca de lo que debería, Sebastian sentía una extraña sensación al estar cerca de Ciel era agradable pero… a la vez se sentía algo culpable ¿Cómo devorar el alma que tanto anhelas cuando te has enamorado de ella?, deseaba que el momento de su venganza no llegara y poder ver la sonrisa de su condesa todos los días. Sin embargo tenía un contrato que cumplir ¿Qué pasaría si no se cumpliera? El castigo era muy grande y doloroso… pero talvez esa seria la única forma de dejar vivir libremente a Ciel hasta el final de sus días.

-En que piensas – interrumpió un mar de pensar una voz curiosa

-En… nada – volvió a desviar la mirada

-No me digas que no es nada, - con su mano dirigió el rostro del demonio de modo que solo la mirara a ella – tenias un semblante pensativo así que no me digas que no es nada – el soltó una ligera risa

-Me conoce bien condesa – esbozo una calida sonrisa

-Bueno hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho.

Ahora era el mayordomo quien tomaba el rostro de Ciel entre sus manos de modo que sus pulgares acariciaban sus labios este tacto sutil, rápido causo un escalofrío en ella y el resonar un su pecho era tan fuerte que parecía que el corazón le estallaría.

-¿Que es lo que haces Sebastian? – Cuestiono nerviosa – R-recuerda que… t-te ordene mantener la distancia – balbuceo

-Aunque su voz me lo diga sus ojos niegan esa orden – su corazón era acelerado su cabeza una razón nublado ¿Qué pretendía hacer con todo eso?, tal vez ni el mismo lo sabia. Lo único de lo que tenia certeza era que la quería, estaba enamorado de ella y tal vez solo para dejarla con vida tendría que hacer uso de esa ultima carta, pero... ¿estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio?, la respuesta le dolía pero era obvia por Ciel, por su amada condesa aria lo que fuese.

-No es… verdad – respondió la ojiaazul – deberías soltarme – puso sus manos en el pecho del mayordomo empujándolo, tratando se zafarse de el, cuando por dentro el sentimiento le decía que quería tenerlo mas cerca.

-Esos ojos zafiro tan hermosos como joyas y tan brillantes como las estrellas de una noche sin luna – comenzó a recitar con una voz profunda la cual llegaba como flechas al los sentidos de la chica haciéndola suspirar – me están dando una orden…

-¿Una orden?... ¿Cuál?

Los pulgares del mayordomo acariciaron las líneas de sus labios, ella exhalo nerviosa, esos ojos carmesí la miraban fijamente haciendo que se perdiera en la inmensidad de ese mar rojo. Entre abrió sus labios, acorto la distancia, la escasa distancia que quedaba ya, sellando aquella orden con un beso…

Al principio dudo, no debía corresponder pero una placentera sensación la embriago haciendo que al fin correspondiera. Los dulces y hábiles labios del demonio eran exquisitos, suaves; ese beso pasional la inundo. Sus temblorosas manos subieron desde su pecho a los hombros de el, mientras que una de las manos de Sebastian la sujetaban por la espalda acercándola mas a su cuerpo sintiendo como ella se estremecía, saboreando ese dulce sabor del alma de su contratista pero a la vez saboreando el dulce sabor de aquel prohibido sentimiento que solo se supone los humanos pueden sentir el cual provocaba que el también vibrara.

-Por favor detente – murmuro Ciel entre los labios de Sebastian

-Lo lamento mucho pero no lo are – profundizo mas el beso, subiendo su mano hasta la cabeza de la chica asegurándose así que ella no se apartaría.

El aliento comenzó a faltarle, la ojiazul exhalo tomando algo de oxigeno y continuo el beso… estaba extasiada de el, quería mas de el. Deseaba poder ser suya para siempre. Apretó los hombros del mayordomo después subió hasta su nuca entrelazando sus dedos entre el negro cabello. Podía sentir como el gemía y temblaba igual que ella embargado totalmente por ese sentir tan pasional.

De repente unos pasos lejanos se escucharon. Rompiendo con la atmosfera.

-Al parecer el se acerca – dijo Sebastian separándose un poco de Ciel

-No quiero que te vallas – esas palabras salieron sin pensar de su boca sorprendiendo al demonio

-No me iré a ninguna parte – los pasos se acercaron mas eran lentos y pesados casi como si arrastrara los pies. Sebastian sonrío, pego su frente con la de Ciel – Estarás bien no dejare que te pase nada.

Ella asintió, el mayordomo le dio un beso rápido y en cuanto Ciel abrió los ojos ya no estaba, sentía sus piernas flaquear, pero en cuanto escucho los pasos tomo fuerzas para correr y esconderse.

Vio a un hombre alto que caminaba hacia una de las bodegas la mas cercana al muelle y entro en ella, Ciel volvió a suspirar, trato de concentrase y con cautela camino hacia donde el había entrado. Dentro la luz formaba penumbras aun así no se le dificultaba tanto el ver. La bodega era mediana con cajas regadas por doquier, en el fondo un leve murmullo se alzaba entre el silencio y el ligero sonar del mar que no se encontraba muy lejos. La ojiazul sigilosamente camino en esa dirección hasta que alcanzo a ver a un hombre de espaldas que le entregaba un sobre a otro sujeto el cual se mostraba algo nervioso, traía puesta una gabardina cubriéndole la mitad del rostro y entre las luces que se escapan de las ventas casi cubiertas se deslumbró un destello de luz: un diamante "ese sujeto es… pero si lo es, que tiene que ver… no es imposible ¿porque el? …"

-Ya sabes lo que pasara si no esta completo – comenzó a hablar el tipo del arete interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ciel

-Mi amo o es decir nuestro amo es una persona generosa así que no se preocupe – replico con una voz calmada pero severa a la vez

-Si ese es el caso me voy – dicho esto comenzó a andar

-Que le valla bien

Ciel se encontraba escondida detrás de un montón de cajas apiladas pero al tratar de acercarse un poco para ver bien a la persona del arete tropezó con una botella tambaleándose y cayendo en un costado de la pila de cajas

-¡Auch! – inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con las manos ahogando un grito

-¿Qué fue eso? – se altero la persona del brillante

-Tranquilo – contesto el otro prendiendo un cigarrillo. Hizo una señal con la mano indicando de donde provenía el sonido.

El corazón de Ciel dio un vuelco de desesperación quería salir corriendo de ahí pero esas cajas amenazaban con caer y provocar aun mas estruendo ella las sostenía apoyando ambas manos manteniendo su equilibro pero los pasos se acercaban poco a poco.

"¿Y ahora que ago? ¡Piensa rápido! "el monologo interno de la ojiazul era desesperante, esos pasos estaban mas cerca demasiado… cuando…

Un estruendo se oyó del otro lado de la bodega pronto los dos hombre cambiaron de dirección y la chica suspiro aliviada

-Creí que me encontrarían aquí

-No iba a dejarla sola señorita – Sebastian llego a su lado

-Ayúdame con esto - señalo moviendo la cabeza las cajas tambaleantes

-Por supuesto – rápido y silencioso el mayordomo arreglo la enorme pila de cajas

-Salgamos de aquí pronto

Dicho esto Sebastian cargo a Ciel y salieron por una ventana cercana.

-Parece que ya no están - el tipo del cigarrillo hablo – yo le avisare al amo que toda va como lo planeamos la Condesa Phantomhive vino a espiar como el lo dijo. Ahora solo falta que tú hagas ese pequeño trabajo

**Hoooola! **

**Lamento mucho la espera u.u pero no crean que me he ido ... continuare la historia hasta el final eso es seguro ;)**

**El proximo Cap un pequeño adelanto: saldra mi lindo y loco Shinigami Grell! xD, en una pequeña participacion especial xP**

**bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima que espero no me tarde mas **

**Sayonara ! :D**

**P.D.: soy yo o este cap es el mas largo que he hecho xD ok. no jajajaja**

**Nyx Michaelis: nunca pregunte pero porque te cambiaste el nombre ? xDD ... por cierto ya que por fin subi cap meresco leer un poco de tu Fic no crees? xD **

**Esme VanHellsing: una vez mas gracias por sus comentarios, y si ya sabia la edad de la reina pero pense que no le aria mal unos añitos menos jajajaja xD ... espero que te haya gustado este cap... n.n y si a veces Sebastian se me aparese a la mitad de mi sueño y me unas ideas... xDDD jajajaja ok. no xP**

**Fascen: me alegra que te haya gustado mi Fic =D ... si yo se que Julio suele ser odiado por muchas jejejeje xD espero que al menos con el susto que le dio Sebas se aplaque un rato jajajaja ...xD ... **


	6. Razón perdida

**Razón perdida**

El crepúsculo comenzó a llamar a la noche, una abundante telaraña de estrellas como red esparcidas por el cielo brillaban tenuemente.

Unos pies ligeros andaban sigilosamente tratando de cometer allamaniento de morada. Ciel Phantomhive había seguido al sospechoso hasta una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, caminada despacio buscando por donde entrar, pronto vio una ventana abierta por la parte de atrás donde un bonito jardín crecía, la chica entro de un salto cayendo silenciosamente; se aplaudió mentalmente por eso para después darse cuenta que había entrada por una cocina vacía siguió derecho através de una puerta saliendo a la estancia donde no había nadie solo el silencio del viento entre los árboles y algunos grillos cantores, su corazón comenzó a latir con mas fuerza de puro nerviosismo a ser encontrada.

Las velas encendidas eran seña de que alguien habitaba, así que si no se encontraba en el piso de abajo no le quedaba mas remedio que subir las escaleras, con toda la calma que puso subió uno a uno los escalones torció un poco a la derecha llegando a un pasillo, al parecer las habitaciones estaban distribuidas en cada puerta. Camino lo bastante cerca de la primera para escuchar como unos murmullos se escapan, pego la oreja tratando de escuchar mas claramente. "la persona del arete" pensó al escuchar:

-Señor solo le pido que no la lastime – una voz nerviosa hablo apresuradamente – he sido su sirviente por muchos años y nunca pensé que pudiera…emm… - se quedo callado

Se agacho para ver por la cerradura pero solo vio un tipo alto de buen porte con sombrero de copa y gabardina negra. Su cabello rubio centello en cuanto la tenue luz de las velas llego al… ¿rubio? "espera el es… - trago saliva y sintió la garganta reseca – Julio – sus ojos se abrieron como platos" para luego sentir como la jalaban contra la pared, un grito de sorpresa alarmo a los presente de la habitación, estos pronto estuvieron en el pasillo y efectivamente el chico rubio era Julio.

Él al ver que su prometida era sujetada por las muñecas alzándolas por encima de su cabeza; así como el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba contra la pared y el responsable era un tipo de cabellos negros y ropa de mayordomo con un sutil aroma a tabaco en ella, la tenia bien sujeta mientras que el rubio sonreía con satisfacción.

-Hola mi querida Ciel – saludo en un tono burlón e hizo una reverencia – no pensé que fueras tan curiosa como para seguirlo hasta aquí – señalo a la persona a su lado – pero que descortés de mi parte no los he presentado – dijo en tono inocente – el es mi socio en todo esto su nombre es Felipe – volvió a sonreír gustoso – y el creo que ya se conocieron es mi mayordomo Alejando. –

-Es un placer – contesto Ciel torciendo los labios y fulminándolos con la mirada – así que ahora te dedicas a matar mujeres ¿eh? – Se dirigió a Julio mirándolo fijamente – pero que bajo has caído, esperaba tantas cosas de ti pero esto – río fríamente para volver a ver a Alejando y dedicarle una seductora mirada – sabes es incomodo estar así ¿me soltarías de una vez? – talvez pareciera que no le importaba la situación pero por dentro se desmoronada de los nervios. Alejando debió la mirada hasta Julio – vamos no pienso escapar – sonrío amablemente cuando en verdad deseaba golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas

-Suéltala – ordeno el conde a lo que el sirviente obedeció con el ceño fruncido – ven conmigo Condesa tenemos cosas de que hablar – hizo ademán de pasar a la habitación de donde habían salio. Ciel no tenia opción mas que entrar ya se las arreglaría después para escapar con suerte ilesa – chicos déjenos a solas – volvió a ordenar – Felipe tu puedes irte por hoy no te necesito – dijo moviendo la mano restándole importancia – Alejandro tráenos el te – el mayordomo asintió para después desaparecer al bajar las escaleras.

Entraron a la habitación no era muy ampliar tenia una cama matrimonial en el centro, un closet de un lado y una cajonera con espejo del otro, también había una pequeña salita con la mesa en medio Ciel tomo asiento de un lado de sillón y de otro Julio cruzando las piernas.

-¿Entonces de que quieres hablar? – dijo Ciel no estaba para rodeos

-No te impacientes – paso un brazo por el hombro de Ciel

-Entonces no me toque – el conde frunció el ceño evidentemente el rechazo de la ojiazul lo enfadaba, sin embargo no hizo caso y estrecho con mas fuerza atrayéndola hacia si mismo

-¡Suéltame! – grito molesta tratando se zafarse, Julio sujeto su barbilla obligándola a mirar esos ojos verdes boscosos

-Todo seria más fácil si me eligieras querida – por primera vez Ciel noto cierta nostalgia en su voz haciéndola pestañear de la sorpresa

-Todo seria mas fácil solo para ti – frunció ligeramente el ceño él se acerco mas a ella sintiendo como sus alientos chocaban

-Aunque no me creas tu siempre has sido y serás la única para mi – por un momento Ciel le creyó vio en el verde de sus ojos la tristeza de un amor no correspondido, sacudió la cabeza ¿en que estaba pensado? Estamos hablando de Julio un prepotente y egoísta Conde famoso por sus aventuras y sus múltiples inversiones millonarias era la persona que mas molestia le provocaba en el mundo si, ese era Julio no la mascara de nostalgia y tristeza que se mostraba ante ella

-Julio – alzo una ceja – deja de fingir – este sonrío y ese brillo en sus ojos volvió

-Soy un buen actor ¿no? – se acerco más a ella y susurro: - talvez no has sido mía pero aparir de ahora y hasta después de que reclamen tu alma serás para mí – musito en forma de amenaza, provocando un escalofrío en Ciel, su corazón latió más fuerte y sus manos comenzaron un ligero temblor

-Aléjate de mi – le sorprendió lo firme que sonó su voz, lo empujo pero el la estrechaba fuertemente

-Muy pronto no querrás que me aparte de tu lado my lady – el corazón de Ciel latió mas fuerte "my lady" solo una sola persona la llamaba así y el rostro de Sebastian se dibujo. ¡¿Dónde se había metido? Se supone que prometió cuidar de ella y ahora lo necesitaba deseaba ordenarle que de una buena vez se "encargara" de Julio. Se llevo una mano al centro de su pecho debajo de la ropa lleva el sello del contrato.

-¿Estas pensando en el? – se separo un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos azules, ella estaba por decir algo cuando el agrego - ¿Estas pensado donde esta? ¿Te estas preguntando porque no ha venido a salvarte? – los ojos de Ciel comenzaron a abrirse mas

-¿Que es lo…?

-¡No sigas fingiendo Ciel!– la estrujo mas fuerte contra su pecho – ¡yo se muy bien que ese mayordomo no es humano! ¡Se que es un demonio! ¡Que tienes un contrato con el, se que tu alma le pertenecerá!... – su voz destilaba tanto odio que hasta se lastimo la garganta y asusto a la ojiazul nunca la había visto así, nunca, continuo hablando esta vez con calma: - pero eso me querida Ciel…– paso una mano por los largos cabellos de la chica - … no sucederá, tu alma seguirá siendo tuya no tendrás que cumplir el contrato – Ciel se estremeció ¿No cumplir el contrato? Acaso Julio se había vuelto loco

-Ya terminaste – soltó en un suspiro – si sabes todo eso también sabrás que un simple humano como tu no puede romper un contrato. ¡Por favor Julio! Ni siquiera yo la contratista tengo ese poder – él río

-Yo tengo ese poder del que careces – ella no entendía ¿Qué pensar hacer? Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de preguntar.

Los labios de Julio se posaron bruscamente sobre los de ella forcejeo tratando se zafarse pero fue inútil por mas que trataba de gritar, de apartarlo no pudo y sin saber por que una sensación extraña como si estuviera quedándose dormida pero a la vez era consiente le recorrió el cuerpo, la razón, su mente divagó y sin querer hacerlo pero sintiéndose obligada correspondió el beso sintiendo que no era ella y como si de verdad quisiera lo rodeo con las brazos… poco a poco su mente se bloqueo y su razón o al menos parte de ella se sumió en la oscuridad adormilada.

Sebastian la observaba de cerca sin que ella lo notara la chica que tanto quería, la que hizo un contrato con ella y ahora él desea romper para darle libertad a su alma deambulaba por la cabaña.

En cuanto la vio entrar a la cabaña el quiso imitarla pero una voz cantarina lo detuvo:

-Ah mi Sebas-Chan – suspiro – ¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar de una simple humana? – Sebastian se volvió la voz provenía una sombra recargada en un árbol, esta comenzó a caminar y dejándose ver cuando la luz lo rodeo destellando un reluciente de rojo

-¿Tiene algún problema con eso? Shinigami

Sonrío ampliamente dejando ver unos puntiagudos dientes que parecían listos para desgarrar un alma, su mirar un verde claro brillante oculto tras un par de anteojos rojos, su cabello rojizo largo hasta los tobillos ondeaba con el tenue viento llevaba puesto un saco largo cayéndole por los hombros

-La verdad me siento algo celoso – dijo indignado - ¿Cómo puedo ella cautivar tu corazón? – se cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, el demonio río

-Si es todo lo que tiene que decir Grell-sama – hizo una reverencia estaba apunto de irse cuando…

-Tengo mas que decirte Sebas-Chan – miro al cielo observando las estrellas que ya se dejaban ver rodeando la luna llena. Sebastian lo ignoro – es sobre tu amada Ciel – entonces el se volvió de nuevo

-No tengo tiempo para esto Grell-sama ¿es importante?- el shinigami asintió

-Veras – comenzó a decir con esa cantarina voz – cuando supe que te habías enamorado de ella me enfurecí mucho – dijo haciendo pucheros el mayordomo suspiro – entonces me puse a leer su libro de la vida ajajaja – confeso apenado – en fin… leí que tu nunca cumplirías el contrato – Sebastian lo miro dudoso

-Grell-sama ¿Qué es lo…?

-Se muy bien que tu no deseas cumplirlo, pero será ella quien te aleje de su lado – las palabras estrujaron su corazón con solo de pensar apartarse de su amada Ciel le causaban un terrible dolor y angustia. Pero luego pensó "talvez eso sea lo mejor, así no tendría que consumir su alma ella seria libre". El Shinigami al ver q no contestaba continuo hablando:

-Emmm… se lo que eso seria lo mejor ya que su alma seria libre – musito Grell volviendo a desviar la mirada al cielo nocturno – pero…- sus ojos verdes se tornaron despiadados como si disfrutara cada palabra que estaba apunto de decir – mi querido Sebas-Chan será mejor que te despidas de Ciel Phantomhive porque según el libro de la vida esta será la ultima vez que la veas

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Conoces a Julio ¿no es así?, todos esos pecados que cometió asesinando mujeres inocentes ¿con que fin crees que lo hizo? – el rostro del mayordomo se torno sorprendido la única manera que había para que un humano rompiera el contrato es…

- Exactamente – dijo Grell asintiendo como si hubiese leído los pensamientos del demonio – para eliminar el contrato Julio tendría que matar a Ciel, solo la muerte del alma sin cumplir los términos del contrato lo anulan.

-Pero si ese es el caso El conde tendría que… ¡no es posible! – dicho esto Sebastian salio corriendo tenia que encontrar a Ciel antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Grell se quedo solo mirando como Sebastian se marchaba

-… el tendrá que encerrar el alma de Ciel en otro cuerpo. – suspiro – los humanos creen tener el poder de hacer un trabajo digno de un Dios. – Corre todo lo que quieras mi Sebas-Chan lo escrito en el libro de la vida no se pude borrar.

**Hooola! **

**De nueva cuanta estoy por aquí xD **

**Se**** que me he tardo una eternidad un subir pero pff, la tarea no deja y además la inspiración me impuso la ley del hielo un buen tiempo ¬¬**

**Bueno hablando de cap, que les pareció? Espero q sea de su agrado n.n**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews empiezo a sospechar que odian a Julio xD y con lo que esta a punto de hacer creo q lo odiaron mas jajajaja… **

**Últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir u.u asi q no se cuando pero subire nuevo cap claro si me dejan mas reviews subo mas rapido xD (todo el soborno jejejeje) **

**Bueno el deber me llama xP nos leemos después, espero sea muy pronto **

**Sayonara! n.n**


	7. Recuerdos de una mente perdida

**Recuerdos de una mente perdida**

Sus ojos azul zafiro se abrieron lento ¿Qué había pasado? La cabeza le dolía horrores de solo recordar, se llevo una mano a esta ¿Dónde estaba? Paso su vista sobre la lujosa habitación ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Como había llegado? Eso tampoco lo sabía.

Se puso de pie y al hacerlo se mareo ligeramente camino hacia la ventana y se sentó en el borde de esta, aun era de noche.

El jardín; ella lo conocía un jardín de rosas azules como sus ojos, con las luces tenuemente encendías bañando sus flores de un misterio mágico

-la mansión de Julio- pensó para después sentir una punzada en la cabeza ahogo un grito y se llevo ambas manos a esta, los recuerdos divagaron en sus memorias… la cabaña, Julio, ella… un beso ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Eso tampoco lo entendía muy bien.

Se acerco al tocado con espejo y vio su semblante llevaba puesto un ligero vestido de tirantes blanco, su vista se detuvo por un instante en el extraño tatuaje de su pecho, acaricio su contorno sintiendo como se le estrujaba el corazón

-¿Qué es esto? – susurro. La imagen de una persona desconocida paso fugazmente por su cabeza –Este símbolo es…

-_El sello del contrato que nos une_ – una misteriosa voz la izo voltear a pesar de no haber visto a nadie reflejado en el espejo

-¡¿Quién eres? – grito con la voz quebrándose al vacío, sus manos comenzaron un ligero temblor

-_Solo soy un simple mayordomo… un demonio _– el eco de una voz profunda la estremecía ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era el dueño de aquella voz?

-Un mayordomo… - musito temblorosa. Quiso recordar algo pero de nuevo ese dolor la asalto, se apoyo en el tocado comenzaba a sentirse mareada

La puerta se abrió de golpe provocando que la ojiazul se sobresaltara

-Ciel no deberías de estar de pie – dijo amablemente el Conde Julio Atshasi

-¿Julio? – el conde había cruzado a grandes zancadas la habitación y ahora sostenía a la ojiazul por la cintura

-Vamos Ciel se que eres muy fuerte pero debes descansar – la ayudo a caminar de regreso a la cama

-¿Q-que hago aquí? – toco su cabeza el dolor de recordar persistía

-¿No lo recuerdas querida?, estamos en mi cabaña pasando un buen rato hasta que te desmayaste por lo que inmediatamente te traje aquí

-Vaya con que eso paso – Ciel podía estar desconcertada pero notaba algo que no iba bien

-Si, ahora recuéstate – la arropo con cuidado – y no hagas esfuerzos – el conde le acaricio una mejilla.

Ciel miraba esos verdes ojos color esmeralda sobre ella muy cerca, sabia que el era su prometido pero… de alguna manera la idea no le gustaba del todo. Era muy extraño como despertar de un sueño del cual no recuerdas muchos detalles, por alguna razón ella quería volver a soñar…con esos ojos rojos carmesí…. La chica parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida por un instante una brillante mirada rojo sangre la observaba amablemente en lugar de las verdes esmeraldas que Julio su prometido tenia por ojos.

-¿Pasa algo? – cuestiono el conde preocupado

-Nada, eso solo – entrecerró los ojos – no, olvídalo – se esforzó por sonreír un poco cosa que no logro muy bien

-Ciel descansa – sonrío. Se inclino mas posando sus labios sobre la frente de la chica, después bajo a su mejilla y finalmente sus labios los cuales no sintieron deseo alguno de corresponder, sin embargo Julio profundizo el beso obligándolos a continuarlo.

La ojiazul quería quítaselo de encima y golpearlo por su intromisión pero es tu prometido ¿no se supone que hacen este tipo de cosas? Se cuestiono mentalmente por lo que correspondió, sintió como las manos lujuriosas del conde bajaban desde su cintura a sus muslos, abrió los ojos de golpe y de un empujón impuso distancia

-¡Basta Julio! – Grito enormemente molesta – ¡No trates de pasarte conmigo! – él rubio frunció el ceño pero no la forzó a nada

-Lo lamento querida – se digno a decir entre dientes

-Quieres dejarme descansar por favor

-Como lo ordene Señorita – bramo conteniendo la ira.

La puerta se cerro a espaldas del conde, mientras en los pensamientos de Ciel esa ultima frase daba vueltas en su cabeza _Como lo ordene Señorita, Como usted lo desee, Yo la proteger, Usted se a convertido en lo mas importante para mi_… murmuraba unaresonante y profunda vozen lo que se quedaba dormida, mientras creía sentir el vacío de cuando extrañas enormemente a alguien muy importante.

En la sala de estar Julio daba vueltas de un lado a otro mordiendo su labio inferior de pura frustración cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

-Pase –soltó furioso el conde

-Con su permiso señor – era Alejandro el mayoreo personal de Julio. Vestía un traje color azul tal oscuro que casi podía pasar por negro, contrastando con su cabello color marrón y los ojos café oscuro

-No quería llegar a estos extremos Alejandro – él rubio seguía dando vueltas de un lado para otro

-Conocía los riesgos señor – se limito a decir el sirviente

-Lo se, ¡LO SE! – Comenzó a gritar – pero… - se dejo caer en el sillón apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos - … ¿Por qué, porque Ciel no me escoge? Todas las mujeres están desperadas por que rompa mi compromiso con ella y me case con alguna otra ¿¡Que es lo que esta mal! – tomo el florero que adornaba la mesa de centro y lo estrello contra la pared

-Se lo he dicho señor la condesa no es como cualquiera de esas mujeres con las que sale un par de semanas y luego las deja – hablo calmadamente

-El problema es ese precisamente Alejandro, yo no quiero a Ciel para un par de semanas o meses. Yo la quiero para toda la vida – se puso de pie y encaro a su mayordomo – ¡Lo entiendes ella tiene que ser solo mía! – soltó con la furia destilando su voz y el semblante oscurecido por el enojo

-Eso es muy egoísta de su parte señor

-No me interesa si soy egoísta – bramo furioso – el conjuro no funciona – agrego después de una pausa

-No había muchas posibilidades de que funcionara

-Creí que lo haría después de besarla en la cabaña, la sentí tan cerca, tan mía – cerro los puños fuertemente – pero se desmayo y cuando despierta que encuentro el rechazo de nuevo

-Lo sabe muy bien la condesa no lo quiere en lo absoluto, Conde – lo tomo de los hombros – aunque rompa el contrato su alma esta unida a ese demonio por algo mas fuerte que un contrato – lo zarandeó ligeramente

-No me vengas con estupideces – se zafo del agarre, dejándose caer de nueva cuenta en el sillón – no me digas que ellos están enamorados porque no es verdad – musito entre dientes – los demonios no pueden enamorarse ellos solo son eres que gozan de devorar almas – lanzo una mirada acusatoria a su mayordomo – ¿no es así, Alejandro? – este se quito uno de los blancos guantes dejando ver en el dorso de la mano un símbolo: una estrella de cinco picos acunada entre dos medias lunas marcadas en tinta negra.

-Talvez tenga razón – se inclino tomando el rostro des chico entre sus manos – pero se equivoca en algo, es poco probable pero se ha sabido desde siglos que los demonios pueden tener sentimientos propios de los humanos – Julio fingió una carcajada. En lo que su mayordomo tomaba su pose de antes

-No me digas – una gran burlona sonrisa se curvo en los labios del chico – ¿Y que pasa cuando se cumple el contrato? – le reto

-Casi siempre se rompen los contratos antes de ser cumplidos, pero el precio es muy alto o por lo menos lo es para el demonio en cuestión

-Si lo se, el o la contratista olvidan todo recuerdo de su mayordomo – dijo imitando una voz indignada

-No se trata del simple hecho de olvidar señor Julio – Alejandro dejo su tono tan calmado que había mantenido – el demonio no puede volver a ver a su contratista, su contratista no lo recuerda, no recordara nada, ¿tiene idea de lo que se siente no volver a ver a la persona que tanto amas?

-No te pongas melodramático – izo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, su mayordomo soltó un suspiro desperado

-¿Qué pasaría si le estuviera prohibido ver de nuevo a la condesa? – dijo desafiante

-¡No permitiría eso! – Dijo casi a gritos – y si pasara yo… yo…

-Ahora lo entiende – sonrío satisfecho

-De todos modos – frunció el ceño – Esta noche Ciel le ordenara a su amado mayordomo no volver a verla nunca mas – una curva maliciosa de dibujo en sus labios – ten todo listo

-Si Sebastian aparece

-No podrá contra el hechizo que puse sobre el perímetro de la casa ningún demonio puede entrar a mi casa, claro ecepto tu Alejandro – se cruzo las piernas – y si por alguna extraña razón entra – miro a su demonio con el semblante serio – Te ordeno que lo elimines – dijo con la furia contenida. Alejandro izo una reverencia

-Como usted ordene Señor.

Su hasta entonces tranquilo corazón comenzaba a resonar con fuerza en su pecho, creía que hace siglo dejo de tenerlo que este se había quedado hecho piedra, helado; pero ella llego entonces con un alma tan llena de odio y rencor que se le hacia agua la boca de solo pensar como sabría y tan pura e inocente que hacia su pesado corazón saltar de vez en cuando.

Al principio era solo un alma mas… no era distinto, no solo era su "calidad" también lo era todo eso que le provocaba. Tantos años a su servicio le parecían un parpadeo el siempre la había querido de cierto modo pero ahora se había convertido en la persona mas importante para él. Solo ella logro despertar emociones propias de los humanos, un grave error que estaba dispuesto a cometer otra vez.

Sebastian Michaelis recorría la gran mansión de Julio Atshasi, un poderoso hechizo cubría como manto el contorno, si Sebastian se atrevía a poner un solo pie dentro del perímetro su piel ardía. No es que no pudiera con unas cuantas llamas pero era fuego puro de ese que usan los arcángeles para limpiar los pecados de los humanos, un fuego que a el lo dejarían muerto o en el mejor de los casos sin poder demoniaco alguno.

Chasqueo la lengua, por primara vez en mucho tiempo se sintió inútil. Inútil para cruzar una barrera y salvar a Ciel Phantomhive su contratista y la mujer que amaba.

-Problemas ¿he? – una voz cantarina se alzo a sus espaldas

-Me temo que si, Grell-sama – el demonio se volvió

El shinigami estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y la gran sonrisa dejando ve sus afilados dientes

-¡Woow! – Se dirigió a la barrera casi transparente curioso – hace siglos que no veo este tipo de magia – sus ojos brillaron como estrellas deslumbrantes - muy peligrosa para una demonio

-Así es – asintió – usted conoce como quitar el hechizo ¿no es así? – su rostro tan serio y frío como siempre se notaba preocupado

-No ahí necesidad para un Shinigami quitarlo – dio un paso atravesando la barrera – lo ves – extendió los brazos – a mi no me hace nada ya que soy un dios de la muerte somos mas antiguos que magia – dijo triunfante

Sebastian se quedo pensativo ¿Cómo cruzar la barrera?

-Grell-sama, ¿Sabe como un demonio como yo saldría ileso? – Grell dio un salto poniéndose frente al demonio

-Ah, claro que no lo se – dijo con su voz cantarina haciendo un moviendo con la mano restándole importancia. Sebastian soltó un ligero gruñido frunciendo el ceño a lo que causa que Grell comenzara a sentirse amenazado – Aunque pensándolo bien – hablo temeroso jugando con sus dedos – él puede saber como – dijo desviando la mirada parecía una niñita asustada.

-¿Quién es él? – tomo al Shinigami del cuello de la camisa notablemente desperado de los juego de Grell

-Ahh – unas ligeras lagrimillas salieron de la comisura de sus ojos – te llevare con el pero… - Sebastian lo soltó – después prometes pasar una tarde con-mi-go – dijo moviendo el dedo pulgar de un lado al otro

El demonio se enfureció mas de lo que estaba reflejando ese sentimiento en su fiero mirar y en un "pequeño" golpe que le dio a Grell en uno de sus cachetes.

-¿Es aquí? – cuestiono el demonio al ver que en frente tenia el lugar donde arreglaban los cadáveres para los entierros

-Eh, si es aquí – asintió el Shinigami frotando una de sus mejillas hinchadas y adoloridas por el golpe que le había dado el demonio.

Entraron al lugar donde no había mucha luz y el polvo llenaba los estantes, en el suelo tres ataúdes alineados. Ambos inspeccionaban el silencioso sitio con la mirada, de pronto el ruido de uno de los ataúdes abriéndose capto su atención.

La tapa del ataúd negro del fondo se abría despacio, Sebastian se acerco e izo una pequeña reverencia diciendo:

-Perdone la hora de la visita Undertaker-san – sentado en el ataúd una persona de largos cabellos plateados cubriendo sus ojos, sonreía inocentemente, su piel era tan pálida como la de un cadáver y en su rostro una cicatriz surcaba su mejilla derecha

-Los estaba esperando – hablo poniéndose de pie. Traía puesto un gorrito de dormir y una larga vestimenta entre negra y gris

Sebastian lanzo una rápida mirada al Shinigami quien se encogió entre hombros

-Te dije que lo sabia todo – se limito a decir con los brazos extendidos dejando caer las mangas de su abrigo escarlata

-Undertaker-san nosotros…

-Si, se lo que quieren – interrumpió al mayordomo para luego empezar a revolver entre los callones de uno de los estantes –Has llegado muy lejos Sebastian

-Lo se pero era algo que no se podía evitar – contesto sabiendo a lo que el enterrador se refería

-Je jeje – río divertido – Hace mucho conocí a alguien como tu se enamoro perdidamente de su contratista –cerro el cajón con fuerza, abrió otro y siguió buscando

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto como niño curioso Grell

-No se tiene muchas opciones, ¿verdad Sebastian? – lanzo la pregunta por encima de su hombro, el demonio solo desvío los ojos – o rompes el contrato o devoras su alma, adivina que escogió

-Obviamente rompió el contrato – adivino el Shinigami del rojo deslumbrante

-Exacto – asintió el enterrador –rompió el contrato, pero las cosas no pasaron como él hubiese querido –volvió a reír – ella olvido y a él se le tenia prohibido volver a verla, si eso sucedía ella…

-Moriría –tercio la voz de demonio, él sepúltelo sonrío asintiendo

-Tú lo sabes ¿verdad? Pues lo estas viviendo en carne propia, tus emociones por ella son demasiado fuertes como para solo ignorarlas como lo hacen los humanos, no ellos no odian tanto como lo aria un demonio – dejo de buscar volviendo a los presentes – ellos no aman como lo aria un demonio, ellos no extrañan como lo aria un demonio –volvió a sonreír

-Vaya entonces al sujeto de la historia cometió la estupidez de buscarla ¿no es así? – musito Grell lanzando una rápida mirada al mayordomo

-No te equivocas, jeje jeje, cual fue su sorpresa – regreso a su búsqueda ahora en otro cajón – al encontrarla lo desprecio y para terminar de romper su corazón se había casado. Se dice que si después de romper el contrato con el pasar de los años al morir de forma natural el sello se vuelve a marcar en el demonio…

-Quiere decir que la contratista nunca olvido del todo – susurro Sebastian mas para el mismo que para los demás

-Esos son casos muy extraños – agrego el Shinigami – pero suceden, sin embargo el alma termina siendo entregada a un Shinigami o reencarna depende de los deseos y la determinación para cumplirlos del alma en cuestión.

La mente del mayordomo era un enredo de pensamientos, cada palabra de esos dos lo ponía a pensar él quería romper el contrato dejar el alma de Ciel libre hasta que esta muriera naturalmente, pero como dijo Undertaker un demonio ama de una manera desenfrenada no se pueden simplemente contener esos sentimientos que tenia por la ojiazul. ¿Cómo seria un mundo sin Ciel? Sin esos ojos azules mirando con ternura y enfado, sin esos besos que lo encendían por dentro con el solo roce, sin la piel tan suave y exquisitamente deseable que lo estremecía de una manera impresionante. Muchas veces había tomado a varias mujeres después de todo no era un santo, pero el solo hecho de pensar tomar a Ciel entre sus brazos de sentirla temblar de placer de imaginar su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de la luna colándose por su habitación…

-Toma esto Sebastian – dijo el enterrador sacando de sus pensamientos al demonio quien parpadeo un par de veces tratando de sacar su mente de esa escena y concentrase en lo que tenia en frente lo que al principio le costo trabajo.

-Eso es… - un polvo blanco brillante se encerraba tras un frasco de vidrio

-Polvo de cementerio pero no de cualquiera, este contiene rastros de alas de arcángeles caídos no te ara daño pero te ayudara a pasar la barrera –Sebastian tomo el frasco

-Le agradezco enormemente – como era costumbre izo una reverencia

-No tienes porque, ahora vete falta poco para las doce veremos si mañana tendré que preparar a Ciel Phantomhive para su eterno descanso.

…

**Hoooola!...**

**Después de una eternidad sin poder subir cap al fin**** aquí esta!... **

… **me disculpo aunque se me esta haciendo costumbre jejeje pero pues la carrera me exigía mucho tiempo ya que era el ultimo mes del semestre… pero bueno se puede decir que ya estoy de vacaciones! :D **

**Así**** que lo primero q ise fue ponerme al corriente con la historia… y de pasada leer uno que otro fic… n.n **

**A las personas que dejaron reviews en verdad muchas gracias y por favor téngame paciencia jejejeje q suelo ser muy distraída empiezo escribiendo algo, luego ago otra cosa… y otro cosa… y recuerdo q tengo tarea pendiente… en fin … pero bueno… ahora que estoy de vacaciones tratare de escribir mas ;) **

**Nos vemos pronto el cap 8 ya esta mas q a la mitad y en breves lo subo n.n**


End file.
